Breaking Point
by LaurenKirby
Summary: Her scream echos in his ears but he cannot go to her because if he does, he knows he will break down and show her everything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries

He could hear the quickening of her heart and the rapid breathing. He could faintly smell the sweat beginning to glisten on her skin. He heard the sounds of blankets moving back and forth, as if a struggle were taking place. He was waiting. He was waiting to hear the sound of that terrified cry, that blood curdling scream that he has had to listen to for the past two nights.

All he wanted was to run to her side. Tell her it was going to be all right and that she is safe, he is here now. But, he could not, would not. For if he went to her, there would be no turning back. It was killing him inside to hear her so frightened. It made his stomach knot. It made his own heart race and hurt in ways he thought it was no longer able.

If he went to her, he would break down. He would show her everything that he himself was denying. She would see his hurt, his pain and most scary of all, she would see his soul.

_NO!_

He would never let that happen. No one, not anyone would ever see that again. His soul has been locked away for over one hundred years. He was saving it for Katherine, but she doesn't want, never did.

Now, he would keep it locked up, keep it hidden. No one will touch it. Not again. If he had to bare that pain ever again he knew he would never make it out alive. It took him everything he had in him to hold back from the growing pain and darkness within him.

No, he would not go to Elena to comfort her, because if he did, he knew he would break. And there would be no one to pick up the pieces and put him back together.

He waited for the scream…

Two sleepless nights and countless hours of torture and worry during the day, how much more could she take? How much more is there to take? There was already misery, loneliness, heartbreak and death. How much more is there?!

Two sleepless nights with two never ending nightmares. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw what she was afraid to see, even during the day.

Eyes. Black eyes. Full of hatred, anger, and bloodlust. Looking at her. Eyes that she once loved and trusted.

In her dreams she sees those eyes, is haunted by them. Those eyes want her dead, they want to drain her dry and there is nothing she can do to stop it. He is too strong and she is too weak. He is fast, she is slow.

In her dreams, he comes for her. He attacks her.

Stefan wants her dead.

I her dreams, he attacks her, he pushes her around. She fights back with everything she has. It's not enough. It never is. When he finally has her broken and when her hope is dead, he bites her. It hurts. It hurt so much. Like liquid fire, burning through her veins.

She screams, and screams, but no one ever comes. No one wakes her. She is alone in her terror.

She does not want to sleep. She does not want to dream, but against her will, her eyes shut. The nightmare begins. When will this all end?

He waits…

But the scream doesn't come.

He listens closer, trying to hear if she is still breathing.

He hears something a whisper of a sound.

What he hears surprises him and scares him. It makes him happy and it makes him angry.

_Damon Damon Damon _

She is saying his name in her sleep! Listening even closer, he can tell that her thrashing has stopped and her breathing is back to normal. Her heart beat is slowly going back to normal, steady, reassuring rhythm.

It is his name in her lips. Not St. Stefan. His.

She woke with a start, not a scream. She woke with his name on her lips. Damon. Why had she called out his name and why did it make her feel safe? Well at least it did in her dream. She is awake now and reality is a whole different story.

Looking around the room, she saw every shadow in every corner. Stefan's bed used to be safe, now it was scary. She saw his face wherever she glanced.

She kept worrying that he had somehow escaped and was now coming after her.

Tears began to flow from her eyes as the sheer fright within her grew with each passing moment.

She could not stay another night in that room. It reminded her too much of Stefan, about what he has done and what he could do.

He was so relieved that there was no screaming tonight and so shocked about what he heard that he nearly missed the soft sound of feet treading down the hallway towards his door.

It opened with a small, slow creek. "Damon?" a soft, frightened voice came.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep here tonight? I know that is probably not ideal for you, but I could just curl up at the end of the bed. I… I… I can't stay in that room tonight. Please?"

He wasn't facing her but he could smell the scent of her tears. It made his heart ache.

She really must have been desperate not to sleep in Stefan's room if she was willing to sleep at the end of his bed. But that simply will not due. He was raised a gentleman and some of his former values still clung to him to matter how hard he tried to shake them.

Still not looking in her direction, he slid to the far side of his bed, leaving plenty of room for Elena to lie down.

He heard the tread of her feet and felt the bed shift as she lay down on her back, facing the ceiling.

A few moments passed in awkward silence. No one moved and no one spoke. But then…

"Damon?"

"Hmm"

"I'm sorry. You have to play gatekeeper to your own brother and babysitter to his girlfriend. You have your own things that you probably would rather be doing. I'm sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't given…"

In the blink of an eye Damon was on top of her, hands on either side of her head and his body overlapping hers, looking her dead in the eye. "What?" he demanded harshly, "if you hadn't given Stefan your blood? Is that what you were going to say?" He looked at her hard and seriously, blue eyes bearing into brown. "I would much rather deal with this mess than have to attend your funeral. If you hadn't done what you did, then you would be dead!" He was nearly shouting at her now. His face was so close to hers that all he could see was her eyes.

Her voice came out in barely more than a soft whisper. "Damon…"

Hearing her voice broken and shocked at his outburst made the last of his reserve crumble.

He closed the remaining space between them and crashed against her mouth. He could not take it anymore. His need for her was overwhelming his senses. He was expecting her to reject him, to push him back. To his surprise, she did neither. What she did instead was reach her hands around his back and up into his hair, clenching her fists.

Review if you want. It would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I'm glad that people like my version so far. I hope to keep it going for a while. Fingers crossed._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing !!_

Last time: He closed the remaining space between them and crashed against her mouth. He could not take it anymore. His need for her was overwhelming his senses. He was expecting her to reject him, to push him back. To his surprise, she did neither. What she did instead was reach her hands around his back and up into his hair, clenching her fists.

The kiss was filled with everything that was pent up. All their anger at the cards they were dealt, all the sorrow they were given, all the hurt and pain they had experienced, and most dominate of all was the connection they both felt from the very beginning. From the first time they met and Damon kissed her hand, sending pleasant shivers through her whole body. Every emotion they had denied from themselves and each other was now escaping through this one, intimate touch of the lips.

Damon was the first to pull back, breathless. He has been a vampire for over a century, and it takes a lot to surprise him. And nothing surprised him more than the girl lying beneath him, in her pink tank top and stripped PJ pants with hair splayed about her head. She was staring up at him, just as shocked.

The look of amazement on his face when he looked at her nearly made her giggle and it made her heart warm with such affection that she thought she lost the capacity to feel long ago. It frightened her, it confused her but most of all it gave her hope. Hope that he really did have a soul and hope that she did too. Ever since her parents died, things have felt out of place within her, like something was missing, or something deeper and darker was released.

She didn't want this moment to end. She felt like for the first time in a long time there was a light at the end of her tunnel, but no matter how hard she tried to suppress it, a yawn escaped her mouth. Her eyes had begun to feel heavy. After all, she had not truly slept in two nights. She tried to fight it, to continue this precious moment with Damon, but sleep was over taking her.

Looking down, he noticed the yawn, noticed how she tried to hide it, but most of all he noticed how her hands were still in his hair. It felt good. It felt right. Alas, he knew it had to end. Elena needed her sleep and she hasn't been able to. He knew she was afraid to. The dreams of Stefan breaking out of his cell and the dreams of how he acted haunted her night.

"Elena," he said as he rolled off of her reluctantly, "you need some sleep. And I promise that as long as I am here you are safe while you sleep. I will be here when you wake and I will chase away your nightmares. Sleep." He never took his eyes off of her as he spoke these dangerous words. Dangerous because he was giving something of his away, something that he forgot he had. He was giving her a piece of his heart and he was scared.

But the look she gave back fought back his fears. She smiled at him, thankful, with eyes filled with trust and something else. Love?

She remained silent as she moved in closer, taking all the warmth he had to give. She curled right up to him so her back was pressed against his chest. Without asking, she grabbed his arm and pulled it overtop of her ribs and over her chest so she was holding his hand against the hollow of her throat. Their fingers interlocked. A small smile escaped both their mouths as Elena nuzzled down into his black t-shirt.

As she began to drift into sleep she muttered the most truth filled words she has ever spoken. "Thank you Damon." With those words echoing in the air she fell asleep.

Looking down at the girl clutching his hand, he felt protective towards her. Never did he want to see harm befall her, never did he want to be the one to cause tears to come to her eyes. He wanted to keep her safe and happy. But, he knew that when Stefan was released tomorrow, she would be lost to him. She would run back to St. Stefan, out of a sense of loyalty or love, he did not know.

History is doomed to repeat itself, he thought as he looked upon the sleeping form, her body gripped by some far away dream.

Elena was dreaming of the graveyard. Of the place her parents were buried. It was not sad or scary. It was peaceful. It was pleasant. The sun was out and the birds were singing. A warm breeze caressed her skin as she gazed on her forever sleeping parents. The wind grew cold and the sky grew dark. All was silent. A figure from the shadows was moving closer, not making a sound. He was almost upon her, she wanted to run but her feet were glued to the spot. She couldn't move. The figure was right in front of her now. Reaching towards her. His face clad in shadows and darkness. Before he could touch her face, he vanished. The silence was broken. Animals and birds were screeching and crying all around her. The noise was deafening.

As he watched her, the dream changed. It was quickly becoming a nightmare. He could hear the quickening of her heart and the increased breathing. Before he realized what was happening, he had her in his arms, stroking her face, her hair. Willing her to calm down. He rocked her back and forth until she was still, her breathing back to normal. Scared of himself and his growing attachment to this girl in his arms, he set her back down on the bed, pulled the covers up and slowly backed away.

He could never let himself feel for this girl. It would end up destroying him. He could not become close to this human. When Stefan is released, everything will go back to how it should be. Of course he would still protect her in times of danger, but for no other reason than she was important to his brother.

He reached his door, left the room and shut the door lightly behind him. He headed straight for the cellar. It was time to put things back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

Last time: He could never let himself feel for this girl. It would end up destroying him. He could not become close to this human. When Stefan is released, everything will go back to how it should be. Of course he would still protect her in times of danger, but for no other reason than she was important to his brother.

He reached his door, left the room and shut the door lightly behind him. He headed straight for the cellar. It was time to put things back to normal

Now: Elena woke to the warm sun spilling through the open window, illuminating the tiny dust specks that floated around the room. The light pooled across the carpet and up onto the bed where she was lying. Everything was perfect, everything was right. But with a start she realized something, there was something missing, or rather someone. She looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. He was not in the room. All at once she felt like she was drowning in his absence. She felt too warm, and found it hard to breath. Why was she affected so? Should it not be Stefan's absence that made her feel like this?

At the sound of his name in her head a chill ran down her spine. Was she ready for him to be out? _Of course _she thought fiercely to herself. _I love him._ But even as the words entered her mind, she questioned them, but quickly dismissed the feeling as fear. He would be back to normal soon and everything would go back to normal. Stefan would go back to be her loving, protective boyfriend and Damon would return to his sarcastic, reserved self. For some reason that statement hurt, she didn't want him to go back to that. She wanted him to stay like how he was last night.

She wanted him to stay hers.

_NO! _She couldn't think like that. She was with Stefan and Damon would never belong to her. She was not Katherine and would not do that to the Salvatore brothers. She would never be the one who could hurt them. And besides, that would also imply that Damon wanted her. On a good day, she was no more than a friend at best.

Elena lay back on the pillow, closing her eyes. She replayed what happened the night before. She remembered Damon's anger at her apology, him on top of her, the sensation of his mouth, and the look on his face after wards. He looked shocked that he had kissed her and amazed that she herself had responded. To be honest, she was both shocked and amazed too. She remembered how he looked laying over her telling her that her life was worth something to him. She remembered how beautiful his face looked in the pale light of the moon, his midnight black hair chaotic from bed framing his face, making him look vulnerable, and dare she say, human. She treasured these memories and replayed them over and over, knowing that when she got out of bed, she would have to lock them away in her heart.

Soon Stefan would be out and she could never think about those moments again, but first she would confront Damon about the kiss. She would ask him why and if anything was meant by that intimate moment they shared. Was it real? Or was it just Damon playing with her, trying to get back at Stefan for scars long ago healed?

Noises from downstairs drew her attention. "Time to get ready for the day," she mumbled as she climbed out of the luxurious bedding. She padded down the hall into Stefan's room where her things were. When she entered the room she checked all the corners and shadows. The room still made her nervous. When she was satisfied that there were no monsters lurking in the corner, she began to get ready. She was dressed and presentable within ten minutes in a dark green T-shirt and a simple pair of jeans, hair brushed and makeup on.

She felt uneasy heading down the grand staircase. Something was wrong. Her unease grew as she headed towards the kitchen. Something was definitely wrong.

What she saw almost made her cry out in horror. There, at the kitchen table was Stefan. The one that had been haunting her nightmares and waking reality for the past few days was now across the room, sitting casually. How did he get out? Her mind was racing with possibilities. Had he attacked Damon? Where is Damon? Is he alright? She was about to turn around and run, but Stefan could catch her before she had the chance to leave the kitchen. She was about to scream for Damon, in the hope that he was okay, when she saw him leaning casually against the counter, arms crossed with his iron mask back in place, looking directly at her. Eyes squinted slightly as he registers what she is thinking, her terror and her lack of understanding of the situation.

"Well," Damon spoke, breaking the silence. "I'm guessing you two have some things to catch up on and discuss." He spoke the last few words slowly, dragging out every syllable. He needed to escape the look on Elena's face. He needed to get out before it was too late and they both noticed something thing was most certainly wrong with him. And there was. For the first time in a very long time, he had a heart and it was beating for the frightened girl across the room. No one could know since that would mean trouble for everyone involved.

He started walking out of the kitchen and past Elena, his face, out of view from Stefan, looked sorry and apologetic. He brushed past her on his way to the front door. Why had he let Stefan out without warning her first! How could he do this!

Maybe she was wrong and he really didn't have any human qualities. A human being would never have done this without warning and then just left her with him! She was scared and angry now. He really didn't care about her safety! Stefan may still not be in complete control, he had only been in the dungeon for four days. What if he lost control and attacked her. She would be dead in seconds and Damon would just continue his stroll like nothing had ever happened.

Elena was too busy fuelling her anger at Damon to remember that Stefan was still in the room. She was glaring out the window towards the woods where Damon had presumably gone, sending all her hate his way. When she actually remembered that Stefan was in the room, she turned her head back towards the table quickly, expecting to see him still sitting quietly, but instead she found herself inches away from a broad chest. She held in her terror at his nearness as she continued her glance up to his face only to find it smiling wickedly.

"Hello Elena"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries

And thank you to all who read and replied, it means a lot.

Last time: Elena was too busy fuelling her anger at Damon to remember that Stefan was still in the room. She was glaring out the window towards the woods where Damon had presumably gone, sending all her hate his way. When she actually remembered that Stefan was in the room, she turned her head back towards the table quickly, expecting to see him still sitting quietly, but instead she found herself inches away from a broad chest. She held in her terror at his nearness as she continued her glance up to his face only to find it smiling wickedly.

"Hello Elena"

Now: Her heart was racing with fear as the man she loved stood inches away from her. All the possibilities of what could happen and all the ways he could hurt or kill her ran through her mind, taking mere seconds. Her heart was beating fast and she knew Stefan could hear it, could sense her terror and yet he did nothing but stand there, staring at her. She realized he was waiting for a response other than fear. Preferably words instead of a scream, she presumed.

"Hey Stefan," Elena managed to stammer awkwardly, not looking him in the eye. She was playing with the bottom of her shirt, a pathetic attempt to calm her nerves.

Without warning, he pulled her in close for an embrace. "I've missed you Elena and I am so sorry for how I was acting before. I am all better now and I never wanted to put you through that," he spoke quietly into her ear in his Stefan-like manner. Almost as if he spoke it too loud she would break. Each word was slow and deliberate, almost as if rehearsed. The thought made Elena tense up with the possibilities of what that would implicate. If Stefan noticed, he gave no sign, but instead continued on with his apology speech. "And I just want you to know that I forgive you for locking me in that dungeon and for giving me your blood that caused this whole big mess."

Elena could have sworn that the last bit was said with a sarcastic edge that sounded unnatural coming from Stefan. It was almost bitter and wistful at the same time as well. The words themselves angered her. She was saving his life when she fed him her blood and she was saving the lives of countless others when she helped to lock him up! How dare he think that he had anything to forgive? He should be on his knees begging for her forgiveness! Elena wanted to scream and yell at him for being so, so, so… stupid! But she didn't. She kept her mouth shut and just shoved everything under the surface, being the good girlfriend. Stefan has been through a lot, she told herself. He is just trying to get back tomorrow and soon he will realize that he has nothing to forgive but he himself has to be forgiven. Instead of saying what she truly wanted, all she said was "I've missed you too Stefan," and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Hey, I have an idea to celebrate my being out. I am going to take you out for breakfast. How does that sound?" He spoke cheerfully. He spoke quite un-Stefan like. And it worried her. What ever happened to brooding tortured Stefan?

Elena pushed her growing unease aside. After all, what should she be concerned about? Stefan is back and he seems to be happy. Nothing is wrong with that she told her self. But no matter how hard she tried to deny all her doubts, they kept creeping back up.

"If you are sure that it is a good idea, I can't see anything wrong with it," Elena answered a little shaky. "How will you do with all those people around?"

"Well, I have already had some blood that Damon got me, and yes, before you ask it did come from something cute and cuddly." He spoke as if it were a joke. Again, causing Elena's unease to resurface. Stefan noticed a change in her face. Noticed a tinge of her doubt but mistook it for worry that he was not ready to be out. "If it makes you feel better, I can go on a quick hunt now before we leave." He added almost too quickly, like he wanted to get out of the house fast for something.

"Oh, alright, that is okay by me I guess. I will be here when you get back," she said with a smile that felt like a lie to her lips. Stefan leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. She felt herself cringe inwardly at the contact. But Stefan had vanished too quickly to see her reaction. Why was he in such a hurry, she thought to herself. Perhaps being near her was difficult, have blood and all.

When Stefan came to the edge of the forest he normally hunted in, he stopped. Using his heightened senses he scanned the area for any sign of Damon, or other living being… with blood. Noises to the left drew his attention. There was a woman on the road about a hundred yards away jogging by her self. She should know that jogging alone can be dangerous, very dangerous. There could be big baddies lurking about. Like him. Maybe he could show her why it wasn't very safe. An evil conniving grin spread across his face at the thought. His throat ached in anticipation. No thought or emotion or person was even remotely relevant at the moment. He felt to guilt or sorrow for the life he was about to take. He ran full speed until he was able to fall into pace behind her silently. His predator's instincts taking place as he stalked her down the road.

When she reached a place that no surrounding houses could see, he made his move. Closing the remaining space quickly, he attacked. She had no time to scream before his fangs pierced the skin of her neck. The blood pooled into him mouth, filling him with warmth and power, sedating his hunger. Within a matter of moments, Stefan had drained her dry. He didn't even bother to try and hide the body; it was a pretty secluded road anyways, not many people went down it.

As his eyes returned to normal, he wiped the blood from his face. His brother was such an idiot. A small chuckle escaped him as he thought of the fact that Damon had released him after falling for his act. _Oh poor me. I don't want to drink anything. I just want it to end. I don't think I can continue after all that I have done. _Damon, the older, "smarter" brother had been fooled. And now Stefan was free and ready to embrace the side of himself that he kept hidden and caged up. He was ready to be a true vampire, he thought as he headed back the Boarding House.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Last Time: As his eyes returned to normal, he wiped the blood from his face. His brother was such an idiot. A small chuckle escaped him as he thought of the fact that Damon had released him after falling for his act. Oh poor me. I don't want to drink anything. I just want it to end. I don't think I can continue after all that I have done. Damon, the older, "smarter" brother had been fooled. And now Stefan was free and ready to embrace the side of himself that he kept hidden and caged up. He was ready to be a true vampire, he thought as he headed back the Boarding House.

Now: Stefan reached the front door of the house with a rather smug feeling. He thought his masquerade as a kitten killer to be quite ingenious, when really he was out feasting on the warm, addictive, powerful substance that was natural for him to consume: human blood.

When he entered the house, he looked around. There was still no sign of Damon, which was just fine by him, though he was a little surprised that Damon wasn't there watching his every move. But just as he expected, Elena was waiting for him in the main living room, sitting on the oversized couch. She hadn't noticed him enter and he relished in the idea that he was able to sneak up on her; it aroused something deep within him. He looked at her and studied her as she sat ignorant of his presence. He smiled as he noted the worried crease in her brow that she often got when she was deep in thought. She was sitting hunched over, her elbows resting on her knees with her hands clasped together. She only got like this when she was concerned about something. He truly was the dominate person in her life if his slight absence put her in this worried state. _I could use this to my advantage later,_ he thought as he glimpsed the curve of her waist and her shirt that had shifted up her back slightly, exposing some skin above her pant line. His mouth grew wet and hungry at the images in his head.

_Later_, he promised himself. _Later I would make Elena mine once and for all. _

But later is not now, and as every good predator knows, you have to wait until the time is right to strike. So instead, he silently grabbed her jacket and crept up behind her. Only when he was directly behind her did he make a sound. "Are you ready to head out? You must be _starved_." He spoke the last word slower than the rest and he gave it a seductive edge.

Elena jumped up and gasped at the sudden voice behind her. She realized it was only Stefan moments later but that did nothing to calm her nerves. She knew he could hear her heart, and when she turned and looked at him, she got the distant feeling that he liked the sound. "Um, yeah, I am pretty hungry. Let me grab my jacket and we can get going."

Before her brain was even able to send the commands to her body to stand, Stefan was in front of her, holding her jacket in an outstretched hand. Elena gave a nervous laugh. "Right, vampire boyfriend. Nearly forgot about that," she teased, trying to lessen the tension that only she apparently felt.

Elena took the jacket attentively, not quite sure how to react to the very un-Stefan-like display of his vampire side. She put on her jacket slowly, staring at Stefan the whole time, trying to figure out what has gotten into him. She came up with nothing that fit. Could he be starting to embrace his "darker side"?

Elena quickly released the idea as ludicrous. This was Stefan she was talking about. The _vampire _who hated his nature and spent his eternal life brooding and being tortured for the things he has done in his past. It was silly to think that he would all of a sudden want to be what he had once hated.

Stefan noticed her looking at him suspiciously. Somehow he had forgotten how perceptive she could be. He mentally slapped himself for being so careless with his speed around her. Of course it would seem odd to her if he "randomly" started liking his powerful side. And if Elena was able to pick up on this, than he would have to be extra cautious around Damon. If Damon noticed, it could be dangerous. Damon was strong enough to lock him up again and heartless enough to kill him if the whim fit. _Act casual_ he thought to himself. No one has even really noticed anything.

So he just shrugged off the awkward moment and led Elena to the door, one hand on the small of her back. They walked in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. He did however notice the tension in her back as he led Elena towards the entrance. Why were his touches making her tense up and cause and expression on her face that almost resembled a cringe? He had noticed her reluctance to kiss him when he first saw her. He had expected her to jump up and down with joy at the release of her precious boyfriend. Something was off about her. Something must have happened while he was locked up. But what? His answer came to him when he opened the front door. There, standing against the door frame, blocking his exit was Damon. Almost immediately he felt Elena relax a little.

Damon. He was not going to allow history to repeat itself. Elena was _his._ And no one else was going to have her but him. He felt his anger growing inside of him, like an uncontrollable tidal wave. When Elena wasn't around he was going to have a little chat with his brother. At this point he would not resort to violence. Damon would easily win. Even with Stefan drinking the human stuff again, Damon was still the stranger brother of the two. Always has been.

"Damon. Elena and I were just about to head out for a… bite to eat. Would you mind moving aside?" Stefan asked Damon, ever so politely. Every moment that he was near, Stefan ran the risk of loosing control. Especially after seeing the way Damon looked at Elena. It was brief, but he saw it none the less. He could have sworn that he saw _emotion_ in Damon's face. An emotion other than anger and indifference, but he couldn't quite place what it was. He didn't like it.

Stefan was about to push past Damon when he spoke. "You are not going anywhere. Not right now and not for the next couple days. The temptation out there is too big and I do not want to clean up another one of your messes. You are staying in the house," he said in a bored tone of voice. Typical Damon, only thinking about himself, he didn't want the council on his tail. Damon obviously didn't know that Stefan had already been out on a little adventure, and hopefully Elena wouldn't say anything. It would not be in her best interest if she did.

"I just wanted to take Elena out for breakfast, to celebrate my release." Stefan tried using Elena to soften his brother up a little. There was no way he could stay cooped up for days without a fresh human to keep him "company".

"Well if its breakfast the lady wants then breakfast she shall have." Damon said in his usual sarcastic tone. Stefan was pleased that Damon was letting him out. He began to move to the doorway, when an arm shot across the opening. "I never said you could leave the house little brother. I merely said that you and Elena could have breakfast." Damon said in a slightly mocking tone directed at Stefan. When he turned to Elena, both his expression and voice became softer. "If breakfast is in order then I will make some for you too. Okay?"

Elena smiled at the thought at seeing Damon in the kitchen again. It always made him seem more humble and a tad more approachable. She remembered when he was at her house and helped her do the dishes. She remembered joking around with him. She remembered his genuine smile and the room being filled with both of their laughter. She became a little excited to repeat the experience.

She then remembered earlier this morning when he just left her with Stefan and all her anger came bubbling back to the surface. "I'll help," she quickly put in and turned to Stefan before he could volunteer too. "And Stefan can set the table in the dinning room and get everything else ready, right Stefan?"

Annoyed at Elena's willingness to be alone with his brother, Stefan judgingly agreed with Elena, glaring at Damon the entire time. _No use arguing _he thought. The old wimpy Stefan would have done whatever he was asked to.

When Elena and Damon were in the kitchen and she was sure that Stefan had set about his task, Elena walked over to the blender and the sink, turning them both on.

"Damon, we need to talk."


End file.
